LaLu Week 2015
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Hello Minions! Welcome to LaLu Week 2015! Here are the prompts for 2015's LaLu Week: •Trouble •Wedding •Kinky •Purple •Busted •Snuggle •Desire. Enjoy! Review! Favorite! Follow! And all that other nice stuff
1. Chapter 1

Hello Minions! I am back with some more LaLu stories! Welcome to LaLu Week 2015! I have decided to time travel to 2015 lol

Quick side note. I won't be updating daily lol.

Here are the prompts for 2015's LaLu Week:

•Trouble

•Wedding

•Kinky

•Purple

•Busted

•Snuggle

•Desire

Enjoy! Review! Favorite! Follow! And all that other nice stuff😁


	2. Trouble

Laxus gazed softly down at what was Lucy's usually peached toned face now turned to a pale blank canvas in sickness. The only color to grace her sickly complexion that of the fever induced blush dusting across her cheeks.

Now well into the wee hours of early morning, around five am if the sky were anything to go by, he had been caring for her since late last night in Wendy's place. The poor girl practically swaying on her feet from exhaustion. It was flu season and sweet Wendy not only helped attend to her guild mates, but so too did she go help Lamia Scale while also doing her weekly volunteer work at the local hospitals in Magnolia, also adding in the hospital of Margret Town while she helped her old guild mates. So he had sent -more like ordered- her to go home and get some sleep. He had also banned her from using her magic for one whole day. And although she gave much protest, wanting to stay and help Lucy recover, he and Carla won out in the end.

But back to the matter at hand. Lucy had suddenly come down with a bad case of the flu after returning from a mission with Natsu and Happy. Come to find out, Natsu had accidentally caused an explosion, catching her unaware and sending Lucy flying into a frozen lake, where her body cracked the thick top layer of ice and sent her under. Aquarius got her out and flooded the town in the process of trying to drown Natsu in retaliation. The fool was now just as sick as Lucy but Laxus made sure he didn't have Wendy to help heal him. Surprisingly, Erza agreed with his decision and gladly played nurse for a terrified Natsu while he was forced to work through his cold.

The sound of Lucy's rough and raspy cough brought Laxus out from his thoughts. Sighing softly, setting his pen down upon the forms he was filling out, Laxus reached for a cup of medicated tea made by Porlyusica and moved to sit at Lucy's side. Gently moving her to an upright position so she could drink without chocking.

"Lucy." He gently shook her.

Hazy brown orbs opened half misted, turning to look at him blurredly, a pathetic whimper of pain leaving her. "Drink this and it'll help with your throat and body aches. Granny said it'll help you sleep better too." He explained lowly knowing her head must have been pounding with an excruciating headache. Touching the rim of the cup to her cracked lips, Laxus coaxed her to drink slowly.

She weakly turned her head away once she'd had her fill, another whimper leaving her lips as a sharp pain hit her temples and the room seemed to spin.

Laxus caught her as she tilted to the opposite side of the bed from where he was sitting, pulling her into his side before she could topple off the cot and injure herself.

"Troublesome."

Another cough racked her body before her voice, raspy and weak, finally spoke. "Sorry..."

"What?" Laxus asked in surprise. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"All the *cough, cough* trouble you're going thro-" another set of harsh coughs left her, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes at a particularly nasty one hurt her chest and throat.

"It's fine." Laxus said once the fit subsided, once more offering her tea before setting her back down and reaching for the bin of cool water on the table beside the bed, pulling the rag from the water and rigging it out before folding it and pressing it to the flushed skin of her forehead. He idly wondered when would the tea finally kick in and send her into a restful sleep. "You're really no trouble at all. Besides, I'd nurse you back to help any day over any of our other guild mates- besides Wendy, of course. You two get a free pass."

A tiny smile lifted at the corner of her lips, just imagining Laxus playing nurse to any of the others. She'd seen just how terrible the others could be when sick.

"The medicine should kick in any minute now, so try to get some shut eye and you'll be better in no time." He said returning to his paperwork.

Lucy, far too tired and miserable to even think about staying up anymore, allowed her eyes to close. Taking in the cool comfort of the wet cloth on her head and feeling her throat beginning to numb and headache slowly getting better, knowing Laxus would watch over her, she settled in.

Not even ten seconds later the soft sound of snoring- no doubt due to her clogged nose, reached his ears. Sparring her one last glance, taking in the way her flushed face lessened, Laxus returned to work knowing she would sleep peacefully and comfortably throughout the night.

* * *

Unedited.


	3. Wedding

Lucy Dreyar still wore her wedding ring.

It had been two years since Laxus had left on a mission, not a word nor sighting of him to be seen, leaving her with their two children, Logan and Emma, to raise all on her own with no help. Not to say that their friends and family didn't try to help her, especially Laxus' grandfather. But it wasn't the same without him.

Two years had gone by in the blink of an eye.

Two years filled with crying toddlers, sleepless nights, worry, and questions.

"_Where's daddy?"_

_"How are you doing today, Lucy?"_

_"Mama, how come daddy's not here?"_

_"Still no word from Laxus?"_

But she stayed strong though them all with a large happy smile in place no matter how hard she wanted to break.

Laxus had promised to be back as quickly as he could from the mission, but here she was, two years later with five year old children.

"Logan, stop squirming around so much and let me clean your face!" she scolded as her whining son tried escaping the soapy wash cloth she was trying to use to clean his dirty face with. Logan has been out hunting for Exceed eggs so he could have one like the other slayers did, and had returned home absolutely filthy. And everyone who knew Lucy knew she hated when she, her kids, and her home were dirty. Dirt had no place in her life.

"Mama, stop!" Logan protested as he tried to force his head away once more, head full of spiked soapy hair and face scrunched up in his struggle to get free, this time sending a large wave of water over the side of the tub and catching his mother's lap and his sister with water.

Emma screamed in shock as the dirty water hit her face and drenched her clothing before bawling her eyes out. The one most like her, Emma hated dirt just as much and loved her pretty dresses even more than Lucy loved her own clothing, so it was no surprise when she lunged for her brother, her long sodden golden locks all Lucy could see before she plummeted into the tub, taking Logan with her into the water and hitting him with the rubber shark Lucy had placed in the tub to help make the boy complicit.

Although a funny sight, her small daughter beating her larger brother with a fake shark, Lucy growled as she too lunged forward, but to grab Emma and pull her off of Logan.

"Emma! Stop this instant!" She ordered as Emma tried slipping from her arms to hit Logan some more.

Logan, stunned and now angry himself, got up from the water, eyed full anger and made to hit Emma back.

"Don't you dare!" Lucy screamed. "You hit your sister and you'll be on punishment for a whole week! No guild or magic, and no lightning lacrima snacks!"

The threat worked as the boy sat back down in the water with a huff. Emma took at little more work but Lucy soon had her back in her room in time out.

Sighing tiredly, Lucy allowed her back to connect with the hallway wall before sliding down its surface to sit down, hands on her face as she tried not to cry.

Times like this she wished Laxus were here. That he would walk through the doors and say he was back and never leaving her and their family ever again. That he would help her raise their kids and help her when she needed it, like she did now with Logan and Enma and their terrible tempers and fights.

Running her trembling hands through her hair, Lucy paused, the familiar snagging of her hair she was used to missing. Hand shooting down for inspection, she gasped at the sight of her empty ring finger. The beautiful golden ring with its large diamond was gone! Quickly scrambling to her feet, Lucy shot to the bathroom where Logan sat with his arms crossed and an angry pout.

"Where is it?! Where is it?! No, no, no, no, no!" She exclaimed getting Logan out and dying him off before sending him to his room to wait for her, then proceeding to dunk her hands under the water to search as the tub slowly drained. No ring found, she practically turned the bathroom upside down. Emma's room was checked too but no sight of her wedding ring. And even though she had last seen it in the bathroom on her finger as she washed her son, she still checked the rest of the house and even outside.

Still no luck.

Tears trailing down her face, Lucy sat at the kitchen table. How could she have lost the ring Laxus had gotten her! How could she loose her wedding ring of all things, she mentally chastised herself as she sniffed.

A tug at her shirt had her quickly wiping at her face, turning to smile down at Logan. Smile growing at the sight of his mismatch clothes knowing he had dressed himself up.

"Here, mama." Logan said as he pushed something into her face.

Pulling back, Lucy squinted to see what exactly it was that her son was offering her.

"Is that...?!" She exclaimed

"Is this what you're looking for?" Logan asked her.

Relief washed over Lucy as she grabbed the ring, putting it back in its proper place on her finger and pulling the little boy into a tight hug. "Thank you, yes, that's what Mama was looking for. Thank you. Where did you find it?"

Logan pulled back and pointed upstairs. "When you were with Emma putting her in time out. I found it in the water. It's so pretty mama. I picked it up and then you told me to go to my room. I was gonna tell you when you were done."

"Thank you baby." Lucy whispered as she hugged him tight. "Mama really loves this ring and was really scared when she couldn't find it."

"'Welcome!" Logan happily chirped before running back up the stairs and into his room.

The relief she felt as she gazed back down at her ring was great. Gently caressing the band and placing a kiss upon the diamond, Lucy rose to begin cooking dinner for her babies, humming as she went about the kitchen, her ring glittering prettily.

* * *

**Wrote this after I lost one of my four rings. I have mine, my brothers, and my parents birthstone colors and was mad and so sad I lost one! I tore the house apart looking for it and was ready to fight someone lol. But I found it and got the idea for this prompt from that. What happen to Laxus idk so don't ask me lol**

**Bye Minions! till next prompt! Ciao**


	4. Snuggle

**Snuggle**

* * *

"No! No way! Find your own blanket!" Lucy shouted as she clutched at the worn wool blanket around her shoulders, stubbornly holding it tighter to her small frame as Laxus tugged at one of its edges, scowl in place as the little tugs at the corner eventually turned into him shoving at her shoulder, the minuscule amount of force to him, but not for her, sending her on to her side.

"There aren't anymore blankets in this house, blonde." Laxus retorted as he took advantage of her stunned shock at being pushed, successfully prying the blanket from her fingers and wrapping it around his own shoulders. The blanket, was large, big enough to even cover him. So he didn't see what her problem with sharing the blanket with him was.

"Hey! Give that back! Just go outside and search the other houses!" Lucy demanded with a small weak glare, her thin arched brows pushed together in aggravation as she tried to get the blanket back, but to no success. Laxus was a strong wizard, and his grip was a vice. She must look comical, she though. A small little blonde like her not even budging the giant mans hands even an inch.

"It's snowing outside and bellow freezing outside. And if you hadn't noticed, the snow comes up to my hips, and that's saying something considering how tall I am." Laxus deadpanned. "I'm not going outside. End of discussion. All you had to do was share the blanket, Miss greedy."

She hit him across the head with one of the old throw pillow's she had found on the dank and musty couch, glaring. "You dragged me out on this mission against my will! You didn't even left me change first before you put us on the train! And I don't intend to spend my last moments of life suffering from hypothermia, so I suggest you stop hogging the blanket and move over so we can share."

"You were the one hogging the blanket in the first place!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Ugh! Just scoot over and give me some of that blanket!" Lucy exclaimed as she rubbed at her arms in a poor attempt to heat herself.

"If you wanted to snuggle you could have just-" Laxus wisecracked.

Lucy gasped, cheeks coloring pink. "Excuse you! I never-"

"Shut up and get under the blanket." Laxus interrupted her, his hand shooting out from under the blanket to drag her within the slightly warmer confines of the cover, hissing when her cold hands curled in between her chest and his side, the coldness of her digits seeping through his jacket and shift and cooling his side.

"Damn, you really are cold." Laxus hissed, shifting slightly, one hand holding the blanket closed and the other moving to encase her crossed hands in her much larger one, softly kneeling her flesh to return circulation and to help warm her small hands up. He shifted again so that the front of his larger body was facing hers, moving in closer, his warmth radiating pleasantly through her.

Lucy gave a small sign at the feel of his warmth, amazed at how Laxus' body could feel so incredibly warm even with this harsh weather.

"You liar. How can you be cold when you feel so warm?"

Laxus sent her a dry look. "My body temperature may be slightly higher due to the dragon lacrima in me, but that doesn't mean I'm Natsu. I do still get cold."

At that she had the decency to look away in embarrassment. Of course he got cold. It was below zero degrees outside, frost had even started to accumulate on her eyelashes for Mavis' sake!

"Sorry." She apologized. "That was rude of me. I'm just really cold and tired. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Laxus said after a minute. "Let's just try to stay warm and wait out the storm. Once it's settled we can start walking back to town and get the hell off this mountain."

Nodding, Lucy followed Laxus as he moved towards one of the room and on to the bed, the both of them settling in, ignoring the way the old beds springs dug in to their backs in favor of having a comfortable spot to rest.

"Let's just try to get some shut eye, and hopefully when we wake up the storm is over." He said as his body lost some stiffness and his eyes closed, although Lucy could tell by the slight twitches of his ears that he was still alert and listening in for any danger.

In a moment of shyness and fatigue, she moved her head to rest against his shoulder, taking in the scent of his cologne and ozone from his magic, her eyes closed as she felt him move, neck craning to look down at her. She didn't dare open her eyes or bother to respond.

"This definitely qualifies as snuggling."

"Be quiet."


End file.
